


Тебе

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro





	Тебе

Прости за то, что полюбила.  
Прости, что к цели я иду.  
Прости слепца, ведь он не видит,  
Прости меня, ведь я люблю.

Прости за те прикосновенья,  
Прости, что нужно пострадать.  
Прости глупца, ведь он не смыслит,  
Прости меня, я буду ждать.

Прости за слёзы, за страданья.  
Прости, что вышло всё не так.  
Прости убогого, он плачет,  
Прости меня, ведь я дурак.

Прости за то, что слепо верю.  
Прости, что думала не так.  
Прости глухого, он не слышит.  
Прости меня, ведь я мудак.

Прости за ревность, за обиду.  
Прости. Я это не со зла.  
Прости меня, ведь я влюбилась.  
В тебя. Такого мудака.


End file.
